sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
James Avalone
James is a blue, anthro "bluejay" and is a hardcore gamer, he designs games and has made himself weapons based off the video games he plays using Avalon's technology, he is created by 3krok. Appearance James was a blue jay with brown eyes and tanned ears, muzzle, arms and chest, he had a dark blue neckercheif, and wore a lot of grey on his outfit. After a dark incident, however, he began to wear a different outfit, consisting of a Lavender shirt with a blue emblem over it, covered by a sleeveless jacket, he wore similar jeans and shoes, however, also, after the incident that made him lose his Avalon Charm, he was inevitably forced to stop wearing it, forcing his hair to be let out, he prefers this look. Also, in a random design change, his eyes become yellow. As time passed, James' outfit changed, now, he wears a red plaid shirt that's unbuttoned over a black t-shirt with a lime green design, baggy torn jeans that have a small chain hanging out of his left pocket. Due to a universal change, he has a new, working Avalon Charm that he wears on his bicep. Over a pair of black socks, he wears a pair of blue baseball shoes. Personality James is upbeat and moral, he tries to live his life as a normal child of his age, he likes to play video games and tinker with electronics like consoles and other forms of hardware. James is very happy towards good people. He is very joyful, and tries to be upstanding morally. James has a very strong sense of justice, and will attempt to punish any evil being he encounters. Abilities James uses a very traditional taekwondo style, which also packs much of a motif for angels. As well as angels, James tends to take attack formations from the form of phoenixes, or more accurately, the Hou'ou, a holy firebird that's a combination of a male and female phoenix. Despite this, he doesn't fight much at all and only uses this fighting style as a form of self defense. James' exceptionality lies in his ability to meddle with hardware, being somewhat known by others because of his ability to fix things under rather small time schedules. James especially loves doing this to mod hardware, changing the way consoles or computer systems operate. Though boasting "mean cooking skills", James is a very bad cook, and is unaware that he is. His cooking is very improvised and unpleasant, those who taste it tend to exaggerate their reactions into saying that it poisoned them or that it is rattled with disgusting creatures. Trivia *James has Anablephobia, a fear of looking up. *Despite claiming to be a Blue Jay, James has no beak or bill. *A lot of James' characteristics come from Korean culture, despite James not being Korean at all. *Although not his main character, James' page was the first to be uploaded by 3krok onto the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities